Tilly Tour
is the 33rd episode segment of Big City Greens. However, it is the 35th episode segment in chronological order. Synopsis Tilly takes Gramma out to be a tourist for a day.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/big-city-greens-tilly-tour-dinner-party/EP028172310049?aid=lat Plot Tilly and Gramma Alice are baking cookies when Alice notices that Tilly's cookies resemble things she does not recognize. Tilly explains that they are the famous landmarks that exist in Big City. Alice is annoyed as she wants nothing to do with them, so Tilly decides to take her on a tour to see the famous landmarks. As they leave, Bill and Cricket decide to do something while they are out and settle on reconstructing the bathroom as it is dirty and falling apart. Cricket impulsively bashes the pipes with a sledgehammer and the bathroom begins to flood with Bill getting flooded in the mouth. Tilly takes Alice to several locations, but she is unimpressed. She explains to her that she was here when the city was built and has felt that it ruined her life since. Realizing that the locations are not important after all, Tilly decides to take Alice on the "Tilly Tour" instead. Tilly takes Alice to a underpass near a train track to introduce her to a Critagion, a creature that is "half cat, half rat, half pigeon and who knows what else." Alice is impressed and is next taken to the park to see a living statue who is forced to dance for them after Alice gives him a large sum of change. Meanwhile, Cricket and Bill are trapped in the flooded bathroom, but are saved when the door springs open and they wash out. Bill notices that it is 4:00 and that at 5:00, Alice comes home to have her night bath. Cricket gets Bill to snap out of it and they set themselves to fix the bathroom in a hurry. Tilly takes Alice to the final stop; the laundry room in the back of a fancy hotel. After causing mayhem and trouble, they run into a laundry lady who proceeds to chase them. Eventually, they outrun her, partially because the laundry lady had to go on her lunch break, and Alice thanks Tilly for the day. Tilly tells her that she just wanted to have her give Big City a chance and they head home. Cricket and Bill manage to fix the bathroom exactly to how it looked before the damage was caused and sit back on the couch just in time for Alice and Tilly to arrive. Alice explains how she had so much fun and that Tilly opened her up to trying new things. As a result, Alice ironically tells them that it is okay for them to fix her bathroom after her night bath. Cast *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green Video References es:El tour de Tilly Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tilly Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Gramma Category:T Category:A-Z Category:Episode Category:Aired Category:Sugarcube episodes